The big six
by El mito de los fics
Summary: Una nueva amenaza llega para los guardianes y Norte recluta a Mérida, Rapunzel, Violeta, Mavis e Hipo, quien junto a Jack deberán enfrentar a esa amenaza. Crossover de CEATD, EODLG, Enrredados, Valiente, Los Increíbles y Hotel Transylvania
1. Reclutamiento

The Big Six

Capitulo 1: Nuevos reclutas

- ¡Guardianes- Grito Norte para que Sandman, Conejo, Hada y Jack se reunieran en el gran salón

- ¿Qué sucede, Pirch de nuevo- Pregunto Conejo

- Halgo peor, Hombre de la Luna nos a destituido- Norte dijo triste

- ¡¿Qué- Todos dijeron al unísono

- Pero yo soy el guardián más joven- Jack hablo desilusionado, todos estaban deprimidos, Hombre de la Luna los despidió así de fácil, pero fue ahí cuando Norte notó que la Luna les hablaba

- Viejo amigo- Norte saludo- Hablas en serio

-¿Qué dijo- Hada pregunto

- Nos destituyo porque nosotrsos llevamos más de 400 años como guardianes y Jack seguirá siendo guardián por ser el más joven de todos- Ahí la HDLL les informo sobre 5 nuevos guardianes

- Serán 6 guardianes ahora- Conejo le dijo a Jack- ¿Quienes son

- Bien la primera es Rapunzel Corona, espíritu de la primavera y la inocencia, joven, castaña, muy hermosa, murió junto a su mascota salvando a su esposo de un derrumbe- Todos vieron la imagen de la joven- La segunda es la princesa Mérida, espíritu del verano y la humildad, joven, pelirroja, rebelde, murió con su caballo al defender a sus 3 pequeños hermanos de un oso. El tercero es Hipo Horrible Hadock III, espíritu del otoño y la amistad, joven de unos 15 años, castaño rojizo, el y su dragón murieron luego de salvar a una chica de un Muerte Roja- Jack recordaba a ese chico, pues el al traer el otoño se llegaban a encontrar y platicaban de vez en cuando, pero ambos ocultaban algo- la cuarta es Mavis Dracula, la legendaria hija de Dracula, es espíritu de los animales y la amabilidad, tiene 118 años, murió tras defender a su padre de un caza vampiros. La quinta es Violeta Parr espíritu de las nubes y la creatividad, ella es capaz de volverse invisible y visible a voluntad, murió tras un accidente provocado por un robot, bien, Conejo tu ve por Mavis, Hada por Mérida, Meme por Rapunzel, Jack por Hipo, yo iré por Violeta- Dicho eso Conejo se fue por un agujero, Hada y sus asistentes volaron, Meme en una avioneta de arena, Jack con el viento y Norte en su trineo y las esferas

Con Conejo;

Mavis estaba en un bosque del norte ayudando a un pequeño Lobo a salir de un tronco

- Bien amiguito listo- El lobo solo aúllo y se fue y la chica solo río y ahí Conejo apareció causando un sobresalto- ¿Qué conejote-

- Jajaja, posdata nota el sarcasmo, soy el Conejo de Pascua y necesito que me acompañes al Polo Norte es muy importante- Conejo hablo

- Esta bien, pero en que iremos- Dijo Mavis y Conejo abrió un hoyo en el piso- Seguro, porque sí vamos en barco o volando llegaremos más rápido es decir estamos cerca y- Mavis no acabo de hablar porque Conejo la tomo del brazo y salto

Con Hada:

- Ustedes a la zona esté, ustedes al sur, ustedes al oeste y yo iré al norte- Hada dividió al grupo y fueron volando para encontrar a Mérida, estaban en Escocia y Hada no tardo en encontrar a la pelirroja practicando arquería- Eres muy buena en eso- Mérida se sobresaltó pero se tranquilizó al ver que era el Hada de los dientes

- ¿Qué tal Hada, que haces por aquí- Mérida lanzo otra flecha

- Vengo a llevarte al Polo Norte para una noticia importante-

- Por supuesto- Mérida se subió a Angus y se fueron volando junto al Hada de los Dientes al Polo Norte

Con Sandman:

El pequeño hombrecito llego a un lindo campo lleno de flores y a lo lejos diviso a la castaña con un pequeño camaleón que miraba unas flores

- ¿Qué opinas rosas o amarillas- Rapunzel pregunto y su mascota emitió un sonido- Tienes razón el azul se ve mejor- La chica paso su mano por las flores y estas se tiñeron de azul y en un momento de distracción Meme lanzo un poco de arena a las flores y la castaña las miro- Wow, ¿Arena dorada, Pascal buena idea- Pero el animal negó con la cabeza y luego Sandman apareció- ¿Sandmadn, que haces aquí- Sandman hizo varias figuras arriba de el, Rapunzel miro confundida y luego Pascal hizo varios sonidos y la chica entendió- Bien si Santa Clous me necesita iremos y se fueron en una limosina que Sandman creo.

Con Norte:

- ¡Violeta, soy Santa- Norte grito por millonésima vez sin respuesta alguna hasta que un niño rubio

- Wow, Santa Clous- Dijo aquel chico

- Si niño soy Santa-

- ¿Y qué haces aquí, estamos en julio-

- Pues verás, estoy buscando a una espíritu, la de las nubes para ser específico-

- ¿Nubes- Pregunto el rubio- Buscas a Violeta, es mi hermana, está en mi casa, por cierto soy Dash- Dash guió a Norte hasta la casa de los Parr- ¡Violeta, alguien te busca- Dash y Norte entraron a la sala donde estaban dos adultos y Violeta, la chica fue la única en notar a Norte

- No-Norte, por favor no le digas al Hombre de la Luna que vengo a visitar a mi familia

- ¿Con quién hablan- Pregunto la mujer que estaba ahí

- Con Norte o mejor dicho Santa Clous-

- ¡Santa- los adultos gritaron y vieron al hombre

- Señor, quisiera galletas y leche-

- Me encantaría pero debo llevarme a Violeta al Polo Norte para que Hombre de la Luna le de una noticia- Violate se despidió de su familia y se fue en el trineo de Norte

Con Jack:

Jack sobre volaba el Distrito Federal en busca de Hipo, el peliblanco odiaba esos lugares porque no había nieve además empezó a marearse un poco y decidió descansar un momento y se recargó en un letrero y esté lo leyó- Bosque de Chapultepec- Al peliblanco se le ocurrió buscar a Hipo ahí aún se sentía mareado por lo que fue caminando, no le preocupó que lo vieran ya que al no nevar ahí no lo conocerían y no lo verían, Jack camino y camino hasta ver algunos árboles con hojas verdes y pensó que sería la siguiente para de Hipo y se sentó a esperar y de repente cayo dormido, poco después despertó al sentir la lengua de un dragón en su cara- Que asco, Chimuelo porque lo hiciste- Jack se percató de lo que dijo- Chimuelo, ¿dónde esta Hipo-

- Aquí- Hipo bajó de un árbol que ya tenía las hojas cafés rojizas- ¿Qué hay "cubito de hielo-

- Nada, pescado parlanchín- Ambos rieron y de repente Hipo beso apasionadamente a Jack y este correspondió, al romper el beso Hipo hablo- ¿Qué tal sí terminamos lo de ayer-

- Que más quisiera pero debemos ir al Polo Norte es una emergencia- Cada vez la voz de Jack se oía más delgada

- ¿Jack estas bien- Hipo se preocupó por su novio, llevaban varios meses de relación

- Estoy mareado un poco-

- Es el clima, necesitas nieve- Jack se desmayó- ¡Jack- Hipo subió a su novio al dragón y el hizo lo mismo- Chimuelo al Polo Norte- El dragón hazlo vuelo rápidamente pues el también quería mucho a Jack, llegaron a Canadá y Jack comenzó a despertar

-¿Hipo- Jack pregunto- Te vez lindo cuando eres heroico, Hipo solo se sonrojó- Y muy guapo cuando te sonrojas- Conforme avanzaban al norte Jack recuperaba fuerzas y llegaron al palacio de Norte

- Chicos, ¿por qué tardaron- Norte pregunto

- Jack se mareó un poco por el clima de México - Hipo contesto mientras bajaba de Chimuelo y ahí vio a los otros 5 nuevos

- Bien los trajimos aquí para decirles que ustedes nos sustituirán como guardianes- Todos los nuevos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa

- ¿Incluso a Jack- Hipo pregunto nervioso

- Claro que no el se quedara con ustedes- Hada contesto

- Pero, ¿por qué nosotros- Mérida pregunto

- Porque ustedes representan lo más puro en los niños, Jack representa a la felicidad, Hipo la amistad, Rapunzel la inocencia, Mérida la humildad, Mavis amabilidad y Violeta la creatividad, además de ser fuertes, valientes y ser conocidos en la mayor parte del mundo, así que aceptan-

- Acepto- Dijeron Jack e Hipo al mismo tiempo

- Acepto- Dijo Mérida

- Yo me uno- Rapunzel dijo

- Okay- Dijo Mavis

- ¿por qué no- Violeta hablo

- Bien pues verán, la segunda razón de su reclutamiento es porque un mal peor que Pitch, de hecho es su madre

- ¡¿Qué- Todos en el lugar gritaron

- Así es me temo que la gran Miedo a despertado

-¿Miedo volvió- Hada pregunto con temor

- Así es después de que atrapáramos a Pitch ella despertó pero tardo en aparecer, estuvo recuperando fuerzas en estos meses y ahora es más fuerte- Norte acabo- Phil, lleva a los chicos a su habitación- El Yeti obedeció empezó a guiar a los nuevos guardianes a sus habitaciones, ya Mérida, Violeta, Rapunzel y Mavis estaba en su habitación y Phil les dijo a Hipo y Jack que dormirían juntos por falta de habitaciones, una vez que entraron ambos Hipo se cruzó de brazos

- Falta de habitaciones, si como no- Hipo se burlo

- Que no es que haya sobornado a Phil para que durmiéramos juntos, pero podemos terminar lo que empezamos- Jack beso a Hipo y es obvio que ninguno de ellos durmió en la noche ni tampoco una de las chicas que dormía en la habitación de al lado...

CONTINUARA...


	2. Entrenamiento

Capitulo 2: Entrenamiento

Todos despertaron y estaban desayunando galletas con leche tibia, Jack e Hipo llegaron y se sentaron junto a Violeta quien les susurro

- Se divirtieron anoche verdad chicos- Ambos chicos se sonrojaron y Violeta río en voz baja

- Bien hoy entrenaremos un rato para que enfrenten a Miedo y así regresarla al mundo de las tinieblas- Norte hablo, todos terminaron de desayunar y por orden del Hada de los Dientes se fueron a lavar los dientes y antes de que Violeta llegara a su habitación Jack e Hipo la acorralaron en un pasillo

- ¿Qué tanto escuchaste- Pregunto Jack

- Bien si insisten- Violeta se aclaró la garganta- ¡Jack...más más, hazlo rápido no te detengas, no acabes rápido de nuevo por favor- Violeta recreó los gritos de Hipo

- ¿Yo grite todo eso- Hipo le pregunto a Jack

- Si, eres muy escandaloso cuando lo hacemos- Jack hablo como sí nada- Y yo nunca término rápido- Jack reprocho

- Cueva en Inglaterra- Hipo dijo

- Bueno sólo esa vez-

- La celda de Azkaban, el Polo sur, el bosque de Arendellle, la torre perdida de Corona, Hogwarts, el calabozo de Goro, mi hogar, encima de Chimuelo, En ese viejo colchón de la carretera, entre los matorrales de ese bosque, juntó a los gnomos de aquel jardín, la casa de Jamie y 4 veces, nuestra primera vez, el glaciar que hundió al Titanic, fuera de donde encerraron a Pitch, la cima del Everest, la playa de Berck, en la estatua de la libertad, la torre Ifel, el Cristo de Brasil, la Torre de Pizza, el Coliseo, el ala de aquel avión y anoche- Hipo hablo y Jack se sonrojó

- Debes practicar más Jack- Todos se fueron preparar

- ¿Término demasiado rápido-Jack pregunto

- Sólo algunas veces, pero no importa, sólo deja de pensar en eso- Hipo fue a lavarse los dientes, para Jack no sería fácil dejar de pensar en eso, cada que alguien decía que era malo en algo el lo dejaba de hacer

EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO:

- Bien deben de de saber que Miedo es muy ágil, hábil y veloz además de inteligente y calculadora, ella puede materializar sus más oscuros miedos además de saber sus secretos más profundos- Hada hablo

- Ustedes deben saber como evadir sus ataques, ella es capaz de lanzar rayos oscuros que desintegran lo que tocan, usar las tinieblas como armas y como Hada dijo es capaz de materializar sus temores- Conejo prosiguió

- Es capaz de manipular el área de combate y leer sus pensamientos por lo que deben de tener un muro de acero en su cabeza- Norte dijo

- Y lo más importante es que Miedo nunca se entere de que le temen- Jack dijo y luego fue con los chicos

- Que el entrenamiento comienza- Norte presiono un botón y una alarma sonó y los nuevos guardianes se prepararon para entrenar, varios objetivos salieron del suelo, Mérida sonrió y disparó varias flechas a las dianas, Rapunzel lanzo rayos de luz a unos muñecos de tela, Hipo uso a Chimuelo para quemar los objetivos voladores, Jack congelaba cosas con el cayado, Mavis llamo a los yetis para atacar y Violeta uso las nubes de tormenta para lanzar rayos y truenos

- Recuerden que Miedo manipula el área de combate- Hada grito y el lugar cambió a un bosque lleno de árboles frondosos, Hipo usó su poder para hacer que las hojas cayeran y luego Jack las congelo y Violeta alejó la niebla, el entrenamiento no pudo salir mejor, al terminar Jack floto y golpeo a Mérida con su cayado por accidente

- Fíjate por dónde estorbas "cubito de hielo"- Mérida se quejó

- Mejor cállate princesita tonta nadie me dice así excepto alguien- Jack hizo lo mismo

- Ese alguien debe ser alguien que cree en ti, oh sí claro nadie cree en ti Frost- Mérida retó a Jack con la mirada

- Al menos no le causo quemaduras a la gente-

- Y yo no causo hipotermia-

- No te pases de la raya Mérida, no quiero usar esto para golpearte- Jack hazlo su cayado

- Eres capaz de golpear a una chica-

- ¿¡Eres una chica- Jack le mando una mirada de "dame todo lo que tengas" y Mérida se le lanzo encima

- Cruzaste la línea Frost- Mérida sacó su espada de sol y Jack su cayado para combatir con ellas- Mejor arrepiéntete y no seré tan dura con tu delicado cuerpo de hielo

- Mejor hazlo tu y así tus estúpidos rizos rojos no se volverán azules- Jack seguía golpeando con su cayado a la espada de Mérida

- Eres un maldito egocéntrico, piensas en ti mismo, eres un impotente- Eso enfureció a Jack mucho más y le soplo una corriente de aire en el rostro a Mérida y esta se alejó

- Vuelve a decirme eso, hazlo antes de que te congele- Jack puso su cayado en el cuello de Mérida

- Im-po-ten-te, es lo que eres o que lo negarás, Hipo me lo cuenta todo- Jack abrió mucho los ojos y luego miro con ira a Mérida y con una mueca de decepción a Hipo

- Jack eso no es verdad- Hipo camino hacia el

- ¿A no- Mérida miró a Hipo- La celda de Azkaban, el Polo sur, el bosque de Arendellle, la torre perdida de Corona, Hogwarts, el calabozo de Goro, el hogar de Hipo, encima de Chimuelo, En ese viejo colchón de la carretera, entre los matorrales de ese bosque, juntó a los gnomos de aquel jardín, la casa de Jamie y 4 veces, nuestra primera vez, el glaciar que hundió al Titanic, fuera de donde encerraron a Pitch, la cima del Everest, la playa de Berck, en la estatua de la libertad, la torre Ifel, el Cristo de Brasil, la Torre de Pizza, el Coliseo, el ala de aquel avión y anoche- Jack sólo soltó a la pelirroja y se fue volando de ahí

- ¡Mérida- Hipo grito- Yo te confié eso, como es posible que lo dijeras, eres una traidora yo te creí mi amiga- Hipo miro a su dragón- Chimeulo vámonos- El chico y el dragón fueron a buscar a Jack que no estaba muy lejos de ahí, estaba sentado en un montículo de nieve- Jack escucha lo de Mérida-

- No tenías que decirlo a nadie, es algo vergonzoso yo nunca e hablado de lo que hemos hecho en la intimidad y tu vas y se lo cuentas a la primer estación que te encuentras- La voz de Jack de oía muy triste y apunto de llorar

- Jack, por favor perdóname yo es que Mérida es mi amiga, nuestras estaciones están juntas-

- Igual que Rapunzel y yo, pero al menos yo no le cuento lo que hago con mi NOVIO- Jack rompió en llanto e Hipo lo abrazo- ¡Sueltame- Jack se alejó del castaño y Chimuelo se le acercó al ojiazul para consolarlo- Al menos tu sí me entiendes Chimuelo- Jack abrazo al dragón y luego fue de regreso al palacio

- ¿Por qué se llevan tan mal esos 2- Mavis pregunto

- Fácil- Comenzó Rapunzel- El es el espíritu del invierno ella del verano son 2 estaciones distintas, es más que obvió que se odian- Concluyo la ex rubia

- Y tu porque no te llevas así con el, hasta donde se el calor empieza en primavera- Violeta hablo

- Pues Jack y yo somos buenos amigas de hecho la vez que me retrase con la primavera el me ayudo trayendo unos días extras de invierno- En ese momento Mérida entró y Mavis la encaro

- ¿Ya ahora que- Mérida hablo fastidiada

- Eso que hiciste no fue nada amable, no es justo que estés revelando los secretos más íntimos de las personas- Mavis casi grito

- ¿Y tu quien eres para decirme eso?-

- El espíritu de la amabilidad- Norte irrumpió para calmar la situación

- Mérida basta, tu comportamiento está tarde a sido horrendo, no sólo peleaste con Jack sino que ahora su relación con Hipo peligra por tu culpa- Mérida se sintió muy culpable y ahí fue cuando Jack entro volando

- Jack- Mérida lo llamo pero este no hizo caso y además a su paso iba dejando un rastro de pequeños hielos- ¿son lágrimas-

- Me temo que sí- Norte contesto y luego fue cuando Hipo entro con Chimuelo, Hipo hizo lo mismo que Jack cuando Mérida le hablo para disculparse y este dejó un camino de hojas rojas rotas

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE JACK E HIPO:

- Jack escúchame por favor- Hipo suplicaba

- Porque no vas con Mérida de seguro ella te escuchara mejor- Jack no miraba a Hipo

- Jack sólo perdóname se que decirle eso a Mérida, no fue justo decir que acababas rápido es que yo no se la verdad es que me encanta estar contigo y no quiero que te enojes conmigo es que yo, te amo- Jack se sorprendió ya que Hipo nunca se lo había dicho, entonces volteo y beso a Hipo

- Yo igual te amo- Ambos chicos se abrazaron- No sabía que sí te deprimías suelas hojas- Los dos se rieron- Te perdono, irémos a hablar con Mérida, no te garantizo que nos llevemos bien, pero al menos no se sentirá la tendidas en el aire-

- Esta bien "cubito de hielo", eres el mejor- Entonces una alarma sonó y todos se fueron al planeta del palacio que se estaba cubriendo de sombras y cuando se cubrió por completo unos ojos rojos y una boca llena de colmillos y empezó reír malévolamente y luego desapareció y una mujer de piel gris peló negro y vestido color vino apareció delante de todos

- Miedo, un gusto verte de nuevo- Norte dijo con sarcasmo

- Norte amigo bajaste pesó, Hada cuanto tiempo, Conejo debes ejercitarte y Sandman tus arenas son un asco, creo que han perdido forma como para pelear contra mi- Entonces Miedo notó a los nuevo guardianes- ¿Jack Frost, Hipo, Violeta, Rapunzel, Mérida y Mavis, que hacen aquí-

- Somos los nuevos guardianes- Mérida dijo

- Si son los nuevos guardianes debo entrarlos no- Miedo se acercó a los chicos y entonces Luna le hablo- Silencio Luna yo recupere mis fuerzas y destruiré todo aquello que me lo evite- Y entonces miedo lanzo un rayo oscuro a la Luna, la cual se desintegro

- ¡No- Norte grito al ver lo que Miedo hizo y los 4 guardianes corrieron hacia Miedo pero ella lanzo tinieblas para atraparlos

- Los dejare solos por ahora- Miedo desapareció

- ¿Hombre de la Luna murió- pregunto Rapunzel

- Me temo que sí, Miedo es más fuerte de lo que creí, deben entrenar duro- Norte dijo

- Pero Norte recuerda que sólo podemos tocar a Miedo el 31 de octubre- Conejo dijo y Meme asintió- Y faltan 2 meses para eso

- Bien, Hipo tu debes acabar de llevar el otoñó al mundo los demás vayan a descansar, Hipo asintió y se fue junto a Jack y Chimuelo

CONTINUARA...

Les gusta, ojalá y si, por cierto digamos que estos capitulos los e estado subiendo a través de mi ¡Pad y no puedo cambiar a dónde pertenece pero pronto lo cambiar. Lo juro

Logan: y mi pregunta es... "¿Caricatura favorita?

yo: Contesten y dejen review

Logan Y yo: Bye


	3. Rápido

Capitulo 3: Rápido

Hipo, Jack y Chimuelo se dirigían a Nueva York para que Hipo llevara el otoño, a Jack le gustaba ver a su novio trabajar, Hipo con tan sólo tocar una hoja todas cambiaban de color y unas pocas caían

- Hipo, ¿Cómo es tu leyenda?- Jack pregunto ya que no conocía eso

- Pues varía en distintas partes del mundo, por ejemplo en Francia me conocen como Angelique, la hada otoñal- Jack soltó una carcajada- Y aquí soy Hipo, sólo que me dibujan distinto- Así Hipo le contó a Jack sobre sus leyendas y el peliblanco hizo lo mismo con las suyas- ¿Enserio te conocen como el peor enemigo de Norte?-

- Si, pero mejor eso a que no me vean- Jack miro el cielo

- Por eso le temes a la soledad-

- Si, pase 300 años en soledad hasta que me volví guardián y luego te conocí- Hipo y Jack se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol mientras Chimuelo dormía- Recuerdas lo de acabar rápido-

- Jack sobre eso no importa- Los labios de Jack interrumpieron a Hipo

- A mi si me importa, que tal si dejamos a Chimuelo descansar aquí y nosotros vamos al habitad de los osos, dicen que es muy lindo en otoño-

- Okay, vamos- Ambos chicos se fueron y dejaron al dragón descansar, pero en ese momento Miedo apareció y mando una tiniebla que envolvió a Chimuelo

- Descansa en paz amigo- La mujer desapareció

5 HORAS MÁS TARDE:

- ¡Hipo!- Jack grito al dar la última estocada y terminar y caer junto a su novio

- Wow, nunca duramos tanto tiempo- Hipo menciono mientras se acurrucaba junto a Jack- Tenemos que ir por Chimuelo y regresar al Polo- Ambos chicos se vistieron y fueron por Chimuelo quien seguía dormido- Chimuelo hora de despertar- Pero el dragón no respondía- ¿Chimuelo? Vamos amigo ya dormiste bastante- El dragón seguía sin despertar- Vamos amigo no bromees despierta ya- Hipo se preocupó y Jack decidió tomarle el pulso al dragón y volteo a ver Hipo con cara triste- No, no ¡NO!, Chimuelo no esta muerto, amigo despierta vamos yo se que estas fingiendo por favor no me hagas esto- Hipo se soltó a llorar mientras abrazaba a su fallecido mejor amigo

- Es mi culpa sino hubiera insistido Chimuelo no se- Jack se soltó a llorar y abrazo a Chimuelo- Perdón- De repente una risa se escucho- La risa de Miedo-

- Ella fue, ella mato a Chimuelo- Hipo se puso furioso- ¡Vamos maldita perra aparece!- Pero no ocurrió nada

- Vamos al Polo- Ambos chicos usaron una esfera que Norte les dio para una emergencia y los chicos y el cuerpo del dragón se fueron mientras Miedo estaba en un árbol

- Va 1 faltan 4- La mujer desapareció

EN EL POLO NORTE:

- ¡Norte!- Grito Jack una vez que llegaron al Polo, todos acudieron y vieron a Hipo abrazando a su dragón

- ¿Qué sucedió?- Norte pregunto

- Chimuelo murió- Dijo Hipo, todos de inmediato de pusieron tristes incluidos Pascal y Angus- Fue Miedo, escuchamos su risa después de encontrar así a Chimuelo- Sandman se acercó al dragón y lo inspeccionó luego se dirigió a Jack e hizo varias figuras en su cabeza y Jack sonrió para hablar con Hipo

- Chimuelo no murió, solamente su corazón esta rodeado de tinieblas, si vencemos a Miedo su corazón se liberera- Hipo sonrió y abrazo y beso a Jack y luego se dirigió a su amigo

- Tranquilo Chimuelo, te ayudáremos todos- Hipo acaricio a Chimuelo tiernamente, mientras todo se iban Mérida se acercó a los chicos

- Chicos y me quería disculpar por lo de la mañana, se que haber dicho eso fue algo horroroso de mi parte, la verdad es que así es como reacciono ante el invierno- Mérida se disculpó

- No te preocupes Mérida, yo también me quiero disculpar por pelear contigo y por amenazarte con mi cayado- Jack hizo lo mismo

- Ahora hay que preocuparnos por vencer a Miedo y despertar a Chimuelo, a mi me pasaría lo mismo sí atacarán a Angus- En ese momento Miedo apareció

- ¿Con qué Angus eh?- Miedo salió disparado hacia el caballo que huía despavorido

- No lo toques- Mérida observo una tiniebla acercarse a su caballo- ¡Angus!- La tiniebla atrapo al caballo y este cayó inconsciente y Miedo desapareció- Angus no por favor despierta- Mérida se soltó a llorar mientras Jack e Hipo la consolaban- Debemos atraparla y vencerla

- ¡Chicos!- Violeta, Rapunzel y Mavis llegaron con los chicos

- Oh por Dios- Rapunzel se agachó- Primero Chimuelo, luego Pascal y ahora Angus

- ¿Pascal?- Hipo pregunto y la castaña les enseño al pequeño camaleón que estaba en las mismas condiciones que el dragón y el caballo- ¿Para qué quiere Miedo que nos quedemos sin mis mascotas?-

- Ya lo se- Violeta grito- Hipo tu sin Chimuelo no puedes volar, Mérida no es tan veloz sin Angus y Rapunzel usa a Pascal para pintar las flores, es muy obvio

- Claro, esta atacando a las estaciones, sabe que sin los animales es imposible llevar las estaciones, para que dejen de creer en ustedes- Mavis continuo

- Si ya se deshizo de Pascal, Angus y Chimuelo, no entiendo Jack es del invierno y el no tiene mascotas, a menos que vaya por...- Mérida dijo y Jack la interrumpió

- El cayado- Todos vieron a Jack quien miraba preocupado su cayado- Hay que hacer algo yo sin esto no puedo volar-

- Lo cual es una gran desventaja- Rapunzel dijo

- Planea hacer que dejen de creer en nosotros- Hipo dijo y Miedo apareció desde el techo en forma de murciélago

- Resolvieron el puzzle- Miedo río

- Eres un monstruo- Mérida se lanzo contra Miedo pero un fuego negro la rodeo y la pelirroja no se le pudo acercar, ahí fue cuando los antiguos guardianes entraron

-Llegan justo a tiempo- Dijo la mujer y lanzo tinieblas a los corazones de los antiguos guardianes y río- Creo que gane- Entonces Mérida lanzo una flecha que se clavó en el brazo de Miedo- Arghh, eres una insolente- el fuego se disipó y Miedo empezó a oscurecer el lugar- Les daré 5 segundos de ventaja así que corran- Todos corrieron y Miedo empezó a contar- 1...2...3...4...¡5!- Las tinieblas se empezaron a esparcir por el palacio y todo se cubrió de negro

- ¿Hipo?- Jack pregunto

- Aquí estoy- Hipo abrazo a Jack

- Que lindo- La voz de Miedo se oyó- intentan ocultar su temor pero no pueden escapar de ellos, ¿no es cierto, Mérida?- La pelirroja sacó una flecha- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Oh vaya un lindo osos la peor pesadilla de la más valiente del grupo- Entonces un hoyo se abrió debajo de Mérida y esta cayó- ¿Rapunzel le teme a una anciana? Suerte- Un tentáculo de tiniebla hazlo a la castaño y desaparecio- Un incendio para Mavis- A la vampiresa le paso lo mismo que a Rapunzel- ¿Qué más tenemos por aquí? Perfecto un lindo y gigantesco robot- Otro tentáculo se llevo a Violeta a un lado de la habitación

- ¡Chicos, aguanten!- Violeta grita y los chicos se abrazaron

- Jack, tengo miedo- Hipo sollozó

- Tranquilo no dejaré que te pase nada- Jack abrazo fuerte al castaño

- Que lindo, lástima que un dragón gigante se interpongan- Y un tentáculo tomó los tobillos de Hipo y cuando se lo iba a llevar Jack lo tomo de los brazos y tiró su cayado

- Jack tu cayado- Hipo dijo

- No me importa, sólo tu me importas- De repente un tentáculo empezó apretar el cuello de Jack

- Jack, suéltame- Hipo rogó pero Jack negó con la cabeza, entonces Hipo soltó a su novio y poco a poco se iban separando hasta que se soltaron e Hipo desaparición mientras Jack quedo inconsciente.

CONTINUARA...

Yo: ¿A donde fueron los chicos? ¿Miedo conseguirá el callado de Jack? ¿Lograrán revivir a todos? ¿Qué pasara? ¿Que misterio habrá? ¿Puede ser mi gran noche? ¿Estoy haciendo muchas preguntas? ¿Por qué todas las princesas cantan? ¿Porqué me siente el pez que da las noticias en Bob esponja? Bueno Adios, dejen review


	4. Pesadillas

**Yeii, capitulo 4, cada vez más cerca del gran final**

Capitulo 4: Pesadillas

Jack despertó en su cama y estaba muy mareado no había luz y a duras penas pude levantarse y caminar a la salida, cuando salió vio a Rapunzel y a Mavis hablar, el les hablo pero no hicieron caso, a Jack no se le hizo raro ya que si esas 2 platicaban se encerraban en su burbuja, siguió caminando y vio a Hipo hablando con Mérida el decidió acercarse pero ni Hipo ni Mérida lo notaron y de repente Mérida se acercó Hipo y se besaron, Jack miraba triste la escena, cuando el castaño y la pelirroja caminaron hacia Jack lo atravesaron

- No me pueden ver- En ese momento todos los de el palacio caminaban y lo atravesaban casi parecía que lo hacian a propósito, Jack no pudo más y se tiró a llorar

EN BERCK:

Hipo despertó en su antigua casa, el no sabía como llego ahí y como es que era como antes si la última vez que lo vio la isla ya se había modernizado, salió a caminar y no había absolutamente nadie hasta que Astrid llego corriendo y le hablo

- Hipo corre, un Muerte Roja- Astrid hablo

- ¿Qué? ¿Un Muerte Roja?- Hipo se pregunto

- Si el mato a tu padre- Astrid lloraba y de repente la montaña estallo y salió un gran dragón que fue directo a el- ¡Corre!- La rubia abandono a Hipo y el solo se quedo viendo al Muerte Roja que se acercaba a el

EN LA VIEJA TORRE:

- ¡Rapunzel!- La ahora rubia despertó con ese grito y extrañada noto que estaba en la torre donde creció y tenía de nuevo su gran cabellera rubia

- No-

- ¡Rapunzel lanza tu cabello!- "La voz de Gothel" pensó la chica y lanzo el cabello para ver a que o a quien encontraba, la mujer subió y fue con Rapunzel- Hija querida que bueno que regresaste me tenías preocupada, que bueno que me deshice de ese bueno para nada de Eugene- Gothel lanzo la camisa de Eugene al suelo y Rapunzel sólo vio la ensangrentada prenda, Gothel tomo su pelo y lo peino- Canta Rapunzel, hazlo por tu mamita-

EN EL HOTEL:

Mavis despertó con unos gritos de auxilio de su padre, la chica corrió y pudo notar al caza vampiros que la asesino

- Van hellscream- Mavis grito

- La pequeña Dracula que pena que llegues tarde- El hombre clavó una estaca a Dracula

- ¡No!- Grito la chica

- Y no es todo- Dijo aquel hombre y luego se transformo en fuego que rápidamente cubrió todo el lugar, Mavis no paraba de correr por el hotel pero todo estaba rodeado de llamas y el humo dificultaba su agitada respiración y cayo al suelo y sólo comenzó a llorar

EN EL BOSQUE:

Mérida corría por el bosque mientras que era perseguida por Mor'du, la chica estaba desarmada y no tenía a Angus para ayudarla a escapar más rápido

- ¡Ayuda!- Grito Mérida sin obtener respuesta- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!- Mérida corría y corría sin llegar a ningún lado, llego a las columnas de piedra donde empezó todo, el oso llego y comenzó a gruñir y la pelirroja aterrada empezó a lanzarle pierdes que no le hacían daño al oso- ¡Largo! Ayúdenme por favor- Mor'du gruño de nuevo y Mérida retrocedió con miedo y choco con una columna de piedra y el oso estaba por atacar

EN LA CIUDAD:

Violeta caminaba tranquilamente por el centro mientras llevaba varias bolsas de compras en sus manos, hasta que vio a gente corriendo y gritando, ella se ocultó y se vistió con su traje para combatir a ese mal y vio a un robot de Síndrome atacando a su familia

- ¡Mamá, papá!- La pelo negra observo a l robot atacarlos sin piedad

- Violeta ayúdanos- Pidió Mister Increíble

- Haz algo- Dijo su madre

- Por favor Vi'- Grito Dash, pero la chica no se movía sólo veía lo que pasaba y entonces el robot aplasto a Dash

- ¡Dash!- El robot hizo lo mismo con sus padres y luego Síndrome apareció

- ¿Qué hay Violeta?- Síndrome sonrió y la chica solo lo veía y entonces recordó algo que Norte le dijo "Si quieres vencer al miedo debes recordar a aquellos que amas" y Violeta supo que hacer

- No te tengo miedo- Violeta dijo y comenzó a decir a sus seres queridos- Mamá, papá, Dash, Edna, Tony, Rapunzel, Mavis, Mérida, Hipo, Jack- Violeta vio como todo desaparecía poco a poco y ella repitió los nombres hasta que por fin desapareció todo - "Vamos piensa, comunícate con ellos, piensa, piensa, enfrenten sus miedos, derrotenlos, yo se que pueden" Violeta pensó para comunicarse con los chicos y Rapunzel escucho y supo que hacer con Gothel

- No te temo- Dijo Rapunzel

-¿Temerme? Pero soy tu madre- Gothel dijo enojada

- No lo eres tu me secuestraste y no te dejare ganar- Entonces Rapunzel tomó una tijeras y se cortó el cabello y Gothel y la torre desaparecieron. Mérida residió el mensaje y pudo escapar del ataque de Mor'du para luego lanzarse encima de el y gritar

- ¡No tengo miedo!- Entonces la pelirroja pudo romperte el cuello al oso, el cual se desintegraba poco a poco. Mavis se levantó del suelo y empezó a decir sus seres queridos

-Papá, Jon, Tío Frank, tía Eunice, Jack, Hipo, Rapunzel, Mérida, todos los animales del mundo- El fuego se detuvo. Hipo estaba cara a cara con el inmenso dragón y grito:

- ¡No tengo miedo!- Hipo miro al Muerte Roja- Mate uno otro no será difícil- Entonces el dragón exploto y las tinieblas formaron un remolino que se llevo a Hipo, en ese remolino estaban las chicas- ¡Chicas! Vencimos nuestros miedos-

- !Me temo que no todos- Violeta señalo un vórtice donde veían el miedo de Jack, el no sabía que hacer sólo lloraba por saber que nadie creía en el pero recordó algo que Hipo dijo "Te amo", Jack se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar:

- Norte, Hada de los Dientes, Conejo, Sandman, Jamie, Sophie, Mérida, Rapunzel, Mavis, Violeta, Hipo a el lo amo con todo mi corazón- Entonces el remolino se lo llevo con los demás- ¡Hipo!- Jack abrazo a su castaño- Nunca te voy a abandonar mí amor- De repente volteó a ver a las chicas- A ustedes tampoco-

- Eso me hace sentir mejor- Mérida dijo con sarcasmo

- ¿Y ahora?- Mavis pregunto

- Tranquilos estaremos bien, si no tenemos miedo pode os vencerla- Jack dijo y le extendió la mano a Violeta y está la agarro, luego Violeta extendió la suya a Mavis y así aplasta que los 6 se tomaron de las manos y una voz femenina se escucho

- Los nuevos guardianes, espíritus de la felicidad, de la amistad, de la humildad, de la inocencia, de la creatividad y de la amabilidad han podido superar sus temores ahora Miedo no podrá dañarlos- Entonces todos aparecieron frente a Miedo

CONTINUARA...


	5. Final

Capitulo 5: El final

- Con que vencieron sus temores, esta bien lo admito ustedes ganaron y tendrán su recompensa- Miedo dijo y varias libretas aparecieron frente a los chicos- Va os elijan una ya no hay nada que temer- Los chicos comenzaron a ver las libretas y Mérida fue la primera en tomar una con un dibujo de una flecha en ella, luego Rapunzel tomo una con dibujo de una flor amarilla, Mavis agarro la que tenía un gran corazón, Violeta tomó la que tenía a la familia en la portada, Hipo tomó la que tenía un dragón y Jack la que tenía un copo de nieve- Bien hecho chicos, las libretas contienen información sobre nuevos poderes además de que les daré su otra recompensa, para Mérida una espada de diamante puro, mas fuerte que la misma luz, para Rapunzel un hermoso tono amarillo a su pelo con el que volverás a curar a las personas, para Mavis un collar de fibra de unicornio con el eres capaz de saber donde están tus compañeros además de combinar con tus medias, para ti Violeta una vara para controlar las nubes, a ti Hipo una ración infinita de tinta de calamar gigante, la tinta más hermosa y duradera del mundo y es aprueba de agua una novedad y por último a Jack te daría amor pero veo que lo tienes, sólo te doy la capacidad de sobrevivir a cualquier clima sin importar lo caluroso que sea y por último despertare a sus amigos- Miedo chasqueo los dedos y todo era normal y los antiguos guardianes y los animales despertaron

- ¡Chimuelo!- Grito Hipo

- ¡Angus!- Grito Mérida

- ¡Pascal!- Grito Rapunzel

- ¡Chicos!- Gritaron los demás cuando vieron a los guardianes

- Si, si bravo no le aplaudan a esta gran entrenadora- Dijo Miedo

- ¿Entrenadora? Norte ¿De qué habla?- Pregunto Jack

- Pues verán yo le dije a Miedo sobre que nos retiraríamos y ella acepto entrenar a los nuevos guardianes- Dijo Norte

- Pero destruyo a la Luna- Dijo Mavis

- Oh no lo hice, estos viejos rayos hace años que sólo oscurecen las cosas de hecho el efecto de la Luna término hace horas- Miedo señalo hacia arriba y la Luna estaba como si nada

- Pero mato a Chimuelo, Angus, Pascal y a ustedes- Dijo Hipo

- Sólo nos durmió, nunca dormimos- Dijo el Hada

- Pero le tome el pulso a Chimuelo- Dijo Jack

- Hipo tu más que nadie sabe que los humanos no sentimos el pulso de los dragones- Dijo Norte

- Lo olvidé jeje- Hipo se llevo una mirada de "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Por parte de Jack

- Lo bueno es que ya estamos bien y ustedes pasaron el entrenamiento, así que ustedes son los nuevos guardianes- Dijo Norte- Lo que significa...- Los duendes empezaron a tocar trompetas y los Yetis hicieron piruetas con fuego y Norte sacó un gran libro y leyó- Así que ustedes: Rapunzel Corona, Hipo Horrible Haddock III, Mérida Dunbroch, Mavis Dracula y Violeta Parr, aceptan unirse a Jack Frost para luchar por los sueños y esperanzas de los niños como los Guardianes

- Acepto- Dijeron los 5 chicos al mismo tiempo y el lugar se llenó de gritos y música y la fiesta inició, todos bailaban incluso Conejo sacó a bailar a Miedo o Melody como quería que la llamarán, de repente Jack tomo a Hipo y lo llevo lejos de ahí

- ¿Qué paso Jack?- Pregunto Hipo

- ¿Desde cuándo somos novios?- Jack pregunto

- Pues 5 años, espera, ¿olvidaste cuanto llevamos?- Hipo se enojó

- Oye no te enojes, no lo olvidé, sólo quería saber si tu sí lo sabias y como llevamos 5 años- Jack tomó las manos de Hipo- Y también porque a este fic le falto romance, y se cruzó todo lo de Miedo no pude hacer esto antes- El albino se arrodilló y con su poder formo un pequeño anillo de hielo y se lo coloco en el dedo al castaño- Hipo Horrible Haddock lll, espíritu del otoña y la amistad, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Hipo soltó unas lágrimas de felicidad

- Por supuesto que sí lo haré- Jack se paró y beso a su prometido con mucho amor- Te amo

- Y yo a ti- Ambos se abrazaron y Violeta grito:

- ¡Chicos, vengan Norte tomara una foto!- Ambos entraron y después de gritos de emoción tras ver el anillo de Hipo se acomodaron para una gran foto familiar

FIN

**Bien este no es el final, mañana subiré el último capitulo definitivo, sólo les advierto que tendrá Lemmon y menciones de M-Preg bueno gracias a todos eso reviews thanks **


	6. Post-final

**Aquí el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, pero no se preocupen, habrá una secuela**

**Rapunzel: ¡Alerta de spoiler!**

**Merida: Hijo de perra no hagas spoiler**

**Jack: Muerte a Mito**

**Yo: ¡Silencio! No diré más sólo que se centrara más en Punzie**

**Rapunzel: Yaiiiii**

**Yo: Bueno disfruten **

Capitulo 6: Fotos

Hipo y Jack observaban un álbum de fotos y ambos sonreían con las fotos sacadas hace 100 años, ese día fue especial pues lograron superar sus miedos y además se comprometieron ese mismo día, Hipo dio vuelta a la página y había una foto de Conejo con Sandman

- Quien diría que terminarían haciendo socios y ahora los huevos de Pascua vienen con sueños incluidos- Jack dijo e Hipo río, vieron otra foto de Hada

- Y que Hada volvió a hacer trabajo de campo después de 500 años- Dijo el castaño

- ¿Qué esperabas? Perdió haditas tras la manifestación del 2030- Jack río y vio otra foto de Norte- También fue bueno que Norte nos dejara vivir aquí con el, mira es Mérida- Vieron la foto de la chica y suspiraron- Aún la detestó-

- Jack- Hipo regaló a su esposo

- Es broma, es linda a su forma de ser pero lo es- Rieron- Me encanto de regalo de bodas- Hipo se sonrojó al recordar que su regalo fue una caja llena de condones y 5 botellas de lubricantes

- ¿Qué les regalo?- Una pequeña niña albina de pelo blanco, ojos azules y de unos 8 años

- Ropa- Hipo dijo rápidamente

- Mira a Rapunzel, luego de recibir sus poderes curativos para ser la espíritu de la primavera, inocencia y salud- Jack dijo y volteó la hoja para ver una foto de Mavis

- Extraño a Mavis, desde que dejo de ser guardiana, y reabrió el hotel de su padre- Otra chica de cabello naranja rojizo ojos verdes de unos 5 años, vio la foto y grito:

- ¡Tía Mavis!- La niña se emocionó y empezó a bailar por la habitación- Lalalalala-

- Oh y Violeta, sigue visitando a su familia y una conocida suya es "guardiana de la moda"- Dijo Jack imitando la voz de Edna Moda y todos en la habitación rieron

- Debes admitir que hace ropa excelente- Dijo Hipo y vio a las niñas que vestían la ropa que Edna les regalo

- Y nosotros- Jack vio la foto- Felizmente casados y con una linda familia-

- E hijas muy hermosas- Hipo abrazo a las niñas y la peli blanca se enojó

- Papi no- La niña le soplo a su papá y la cara del castaño se llenó de viene y la niña empezó a reír- Jajajajaja-

- ¡Elsa!- Jack regaño a la niña de pelo blanco y la otra río

- Regañaron a Elsa- La niña de pelo Naranjo cantó

- Tu también Anna- La antes mencionada se calló- Elsa pídele perdón a tu papá-

- Perdón papi, no quise llenarte la cara con nieve, es que no me gustan mucho los abrazos- Hipo se limpió el rostro y abrazo a la niña y de repente Anna río y soltó un estornudo y la habitación se llenó de viento cálido y hojas rojizas

- Salud- Jack se quitó hijas de encima- Aún sigue siendo un misterio de donde es que ustedes sacan esas hojas

- Es un misterio- Hipo fingió no saber nada

- Anna vamos a cantar- Las niñas se tomaron de las manos y cantaban mientras daban vueltas

¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?  
Vamos todos a jugar  
Hermana ya rápido hay que patinar

Los hombres rieron mientras las niñas giraban y cantaban, Norte les dijo que si tenían hijos estás dejarían de crecer al cumplir 21 años y eso alteraba a Jack ya que el hijo de el espíritu del viento y la espíritu del agua, estaba enamorado de Anna y eso ponía celoso a Jack por otra parte Hipo se ponía feliz de que Kristoff jugara con ella, lo que a Hipo no le gustaba era que Elsa decía que nunca se enamoraría y se casaría el castaño se enojaba por eso, pero a Jack lo aliviaba, no se preocuparía por Elsa y sólo se concentraría en congelar a los novios de Anna

- Adivinen el postre- Hipo dijo- ¡Helado!

- ¡Helado!- Jack y Anna salieron corriendo al gran comedor, a Jack le encantaba el helado desde siempre y Anna heredo ese gusto pero a Elsa no le gustaba, ella prefería pudín de chocolate al igual que Hipo, ellos eran la familia perfecta no sólo ellos 4 sino que también Norte, Mérida, Rapunzel, Chimipuelo, Pascal, Angus, Edna, Violeta,claro las visitas constantes de Mavis y lo más impresionante era que Miedo se volvió parte de ella, así es como la familia más rara y divertida de todas se inmortalizo en diferentes lugares del mundo bajo el nombre

~Familia Frost-Haddock~

- Oye recuerdas que quiero hijos llamados, Andy y Jake- Jack susurro al oído de Hipo

- Ok, pero recuerda que tu los niños y yo las niñas- Hipo beso a Jack

- Que asco- Elsa se tapó los ojos

- Que lindo- Anna miró ilusionada la escena, todos se pararon y Jack e Hipo llegaron con Violeta y la acorralaron en un pasillo

- ¿Les gusta acorralarme no?- Violeta se rió junto a los chicos

- Sólo necesitamos pedirte un favor- Hablo Jack

- Cuida a las niñas esta noche por favor- Pidió Hipo

- Llegaremos rápido, que no se coman las galletas de Norte y que Miedo no se les acerce- Jack dijo y ambos salieron y llegaron a un bosque y comenzaron a besarse de manera apasionada, mientras Jack metía las manos dentro de la camisa de Hipo y este sólo gemía por el frío que sentía en la piel

- Ja-Jack- Hipo gimió al sentir como Jack masturbaba su miembro lentamente a través del pantalón- Sigue así-

- Lo que tu digas amor- Jack se arrodilló y bajo el pantalón de Hipo y comenzó a chupar el pene del castaño*. Jack siguió hasta que Hipo se vino en su boca

- Mi turno-

- ¡Papaaaaaa!- Elsa grito mientras veía a los hombres

- Hola- Saludaron ambos nerviosos

- ¡Mi inocencia!*- La peli blanca salió huyendo del bosque

- Mierda, justo ahora que ya estaba caliente- Jack se quejó

- Cállate y vamos a curar el trauma de nuestra hija- Hipo se subió el pantalón y salieron volando al Polo

FIN

**ACLARACIONES:**

**- Así es Hipo no uso ropa interior :3**

**- Eso de "mi inocencia" lo saque de un fic llamado "Livin la Vida Cobra" **

**Ahí quedo el final de "The big six" esta gran aventura, gracias por los reviews Adios **


End file.
